Past Intentions
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: As John and Elizabeth's wedding draws near Teyla must decide between the man she almost married and Ronon Shwier TeylaRonon


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: This is a semi long semi short fic that has always played at the edges of my mind, I've always wanted to do something with a past love of Teyla's life and this is my chance. I know the title sounds like Past Offenses but it has nothing to do with it, I hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

Past Intentions

Prologue: Betrothals Past and Present

Teyla spun her sparring sticks around in her hand in a gesture to intimidate her opponent. Teyla waited patiently until the enemy made the first strike, she quickly cut off the attack and sent her opponent back a few steps.

Another charge came this one less hurried; Teyla took her time this time letting her foe practice defensive moves and complicated hand work. With a twist of her wrist Teyla was able to knock the sticks from her rival's hands who then tried to do the same to Teyla.

Teyla spun around hooking her legs with her opponents sending them sprawling on the ground.

"Okay you win…again," Elizabeth Weir said holding up her hands in defeat.

Teyla smiled and helped her friend to her feet, "You are doing very well, I'm certain you can defeat Colonel Sheppard soon, after all you actually practice."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I like the idea of having John at my mercy."

Teyla laughed, "I have no doubt." They began to put away their sparring sticks into their bags. Teyla grabbed her water bottle and Elizabeth went to do the same but paused when she noticed the ring on her finger catching the light. A serene and soft smile graced her face on that did not escape Teyla's attention, "Admiring?"

Elizabeth blushed, a little embarrassed for being caught, "I know the wedding's only a month a way but sometimes I still can't believe that it's true."

"I understand completely," Teyla explained, "It seems like only yesterday Colonel Sheppard was asking my opinion on what type of ring he should get I had to explain to him that I had no idea what an engagement ring looked like."

"The way he proposed was more than a little unusual," She smiled, "I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." She looked down at her watch, "Damn I have a meeting in an hour and I want to take a shower before that," Elizabeth quickly grabbed her things, "I'll see you later."

Teyla watched her friend leave and continued to put away the rest of her equipment she looked up to see Ronon Dex leaning against the doorway lazily watching her, "Who'd you fight this time?"

"Dr. Weir."

He smiled, "Good than you can't be too tired."

"Are you saying that I won't be able to defeat you?"

"You can't beat me even if you had rested all day."

She glared at him, "You're just hoping that I'm exhausted then you would have a chance at winning."  
"Why don't we find out?" He asked picking up one of her extra sticks.

They squared off in the room eye each other warily they attacked each other at once each trying to catch the other off guard. Teyla put herself into the fight completely at first waiting until she reached the moment where she could guess his moves correctly, unfortunately for her he decided it was time to talk.

"What were you talking with Weir about?"

"Her upcoming marriage to Colonel Sheppard," She told him a little annoyed as he blocked her once again.

"I still can't believe he went through that much trouble to propose, on Sateda all I ever had to do was ask," Ronon said.

Teyla couldn't help but smile, "Yes well I believe it is not uncommon on Earth to resort to that much trouble and Colonel Sheppard never does what is normal anyhow." She cursed under her breath when he laid a particularly painful blow to her arm, she was glad she was still able to hold on to her sticks. Why did he have to be so distracting?

"They'll do well together, they suit each other," Ronon remarked and Teyla was strangely touched by it.

"Ronon Dex you sound almost sentimental."

He grinned, "I have my moments."

She spun around and laid a solid kick to his chest that knocked him back a few steps, "As do I."

They spent a few moments in silence as they battled each other giving the other no mercy. Sweat began to trickle down her face; Ronon was showing signs of exertion as well his muscles started to become slick with sweat Teyla noticed and a warm feeling creeped into her belly.

"So what about your people?" Ronon asked.

"What?" Teyla asked as she was torn from her day dreams which were anything but appropriate, she didn't know how she was still sparring with him.

"How do betrothals work with your people?" He asked twisting her arm around her back which brought her even closer to him. Bad luck on her part now she could smell his scent something masculine and clean with a hint of sweat.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," She said as she used her elbows to break free from his grasp. "The man asks the father of his intended's permission and a celebration occurs, the wedding takes place a few months later."

Ronon nodded, "Sounds good, not like Sheppard and Weir who waited over a year to plan the perfect wedding."

"In their defense it is rather difficult to plan a wedding from another galaxy." She agreed, "But then again they needn't wait so long to make things official."

Ronon took a step back and looked at her strangely, a though had entered his mind or rather a question, "Why aren't you married?"

Teyla's eyes widened more than a little surprised by his question, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't mean it in offense, it's just that you are a leader among your people, young and…beautiful any man in his right mind would offer for you."

She looked away, "I don't…this question is hardly appropriate."

"It's just a question."

"That is not worth answering."

"Then why won't you answer it."

Teyla glared at him, "Well if you must know I was betrothed once."

That surprised him, now he wanted to kick himself for getting into the situation, "To whom?" He asked, was that a hint of anger in his voice?

She shook her head exasperated, "To an old friend of the family."

"Did you love him?"

She hesitated looking away, "I thought I did," she admitted. "Now can we please get back to sparring?"

He ignored the question, "Who ended it?"

Teyla stared at him sadness came over her that was soon replaced by anger, "Stop prying into my personal life!"

"Just answer the question."

"I refuse," She told him and she stormed over to the rest of her things and gathered them quickly.

Ronon knew he deserved her anger but he couldn't help but push her for an answer. Damnit he never once thought that she had been in love before and now that he knew the truth he needed to know if her heart still belonged to her once intended.

He wished to hell he knew why.

* * *

Teyla threw her things on the floor and dropped herself onto her bed. She looked at the candle light reflected on the wall as her thoughts towards Ronon turned murderous. That despicable man couldn't leave well enough alone, he had acted like an imbecile forcing her to admit a chapter in her life that she would rather keep closed.

She was more angry that his questions had brought back painful memories than she was at him Teyla realized. She had to admit that she would probably do the same if she had been Ronon. But why did he have to ask those questions, why did she still have to carry the past around in her heart.

The candle light on the wall changed into her father's smiling face as she thought back to over six years ago.

_"I have prayed to the Ancestors for this day for years," Her father smiled at the young man at his right…her play mate as a child and now she was certain her soul mate, "I heartily give my consent to the marriage."_

Next came a blur of celebration as the betrothal was officially announced, she had laughed all night long and the most vivid memory of that night was the dance she had shared with Armos her betrothed and the way she had stared into his eyes and saw the promise of the future.

Teyla stood up and walked to the bureau and opened to the top drawer, she pulled out a beautiful lacy head piece with a veil to cover her hair.

_Charin's fingers worked like magic over the lace, she smiled at Teyla's shining eyes. "For your wedding, I only hope it is half as beautiful as the bride." She placed it gently on Teyla's head, "I pray your days are filled with happiness."  
_But it had all been some sick joke the Ancestors played on her only days before her wedding the world she had come to love came crashing down. Leaving her heart broken, her name ruined and her trust locked away.

Teyla shut the drawer and shut the past away at the same time, she had wasted too many tears on Armos and she wasn't about to start again.

But the Ancestors had different things in mind…

TBC

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? 


End file.
